Caçada
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Três OneShots independentes, contando o que fizeram Severo Snape, Nymphadora Tonks e Lúcio Malfoy numa madrugada muito quente. Ligeiramente Soft Porn. Plot? Quem precisa de plot? COMPLETA.
1. Presa: A Loira

_Então, antes de começar, deixe-me explicar..._

_Essa fic será composta de três partes totalmente independentes. As únicas ligações entre elas são: 1- baseadas na mesma música – cada capítulo fica com uma estrofe de Caçada, do Chico Buarque; 2- as três cenas acontecem na mesma noite, por volta das duas da madrugada._

_Não sei se posso considerá-la como uma NC-17... Mas o conteúdo é definitivamente adulto. Logo, quem não gostar do gênero ou for mto novinha, é melhor não ler._

_O primeiro capítulo conta a noite de Severo Snape e uma Personagem Original; o segundo de Nymphadora Tonks e Remo Lupin; e, por fim, o terceiro será com Lúcio Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange._

_No mais, sejam boazinhas: eu nunca escrevi uma Soft Porn antes!_

_**XxXxXxX**_

_**CAÇADA**_

_**Gabrielle Briant**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

**PRESA: A LOIRA**

_Não conheço seu nome ou paradeiro  
Adivinho seu rastro e cheiro  
Vou armado de dentes e coragem  
Vou morder sua carne selvagem  
Varo a noite sem cochilar, aflito  
Amanheço imitando o seu grito  
Me aproximo rondando a sua toca  
E ao me ver você me provoca  
Você canta a sua agonia louca  
Água me borbulha na boca  
Minha presa rugindo sua raça  
Pernas se debatendo e o seu fervor  
Hoje é o dia da graça  
Hoje é o dia da caça e do caçador_

O relógio em sua sala finalmente marcou dez horas.

Ele teve de se conter para não suspirar de alívio. Levantou-se do seu gabinete e lentamente se aproximou da mesinha onde dois alunos grifinórios removiam o sumo de visgos do diabo.

Com uma voz aborrecida, disse:

- Podem ir aos seus dormitórios. Espero vê-los amanhã, às oito da noite _pontualmente_.

Os dois garotos imediatamente se retiraram do escritório do professor de Poções.

Severo Snape, agora sozinho, se deixou suspirar enquanto guardava em frascos o que os alunos produziram naquela detenção. Nunca quis tanto se ver livre de uma dupla de pirralhos... Agora, que as suas tarefas do dia finalmente acabaram, ele poderia sair para encontrá-la.

Uma curva maliciosa delineou-se no canto dos seus lábios.

Ele a encontrara pela primeira vez no Três Vassouras. Eram três e meia da manhã quando ela adentrou o bar. Era impossível não prestar atenção nela: cabelos muito loiros e longos, grandes olhos azuis e um corpo curvilíneo que ela fazia questão de evidenciar em roupas sóbrias, porém reveladoras.

Ela sentou-se numa mesa próxima à dele e pediu vinho. Depois da terceira taça, veio sorridente falar com ele. Snape não sabia muito bem como uma coisa levou à outra, mas num instante ela sentava-se à mesa dele e dizia que era uma ex-aluna e, no instante seguinte, os dois estavam num beco escuro de Hogsmeade numa inesquecível sessão de sexo casual.

A partir de então, os dois vinham mantendo um caso. Nunca marcavam nada; sempre que ele queria, saía pelas ruas de Hogsmeade no meio da madrugada, na esperança de encontrá-la. Às vezes dava certo, às vezes não.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez.

Aquela noite estava muito quente, e ele _precisava_ encontrá-la. Snape sequer sabia o nome daquela mulher misteriosa, mas precisava ter o seu corpo naquela noite.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele trocou as vestes de professor por um casaco negro e deixou o castelo, em direção à Hogsmeade.

XxXxXxX

As ruas de Hogsmeade ainda estavam cheias e iluminadas quando ele chegou. Logo se encaminhou para o Três Vassouras e foi atendido por Madame Rosmerta.

- O de sempre, professor?

Ele assentiu ligeiramente. Rosmerta rapidamente chegou com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e um copo.

- Sem gelo, certo?

- Exato. Pode deixar a garrafa aqui, obrigado.

Rosmerta sabia que ele não queria ser incomodado, por isso logo o deixou com o seu uísque e foi atender os demais clientes. Aos poucos o salão foi esvaziando, até que só sobrou ele.

Rosmerta foi até ele.

- Professor, está muito tarde. Geralmente fechamos à uma hora da manhã nos dias de semana, como o senhor sabe... – ela disse, desculpando-se.

- Tudo bem. – Ele se levantou. – Você pode colocar isso na minha conta?

- Claro professor. Boa noite.

Já era tarde, então, ele pensou, a sua misteriosa amante poderia aparecer nas ruas desertas a qualquer momento. Com esperança, ele começou a vagar pela madrugada quente... Mas ela não parecia estar em lugar algum.

Por uma hora inteira ele perambulou por Hogsmeade...

Até que, quase como uma miragem, Snape viu o andar elegante de sua amante cortar a as ruas vazias. Um longo casaco de peles escondia o seu belo corpo, de modo que eram visíveis apenas o seu rosto e os pés, calçados com um scarpin preto.

Imediatamente sentindo um sorriso malicioso apossar-se dos seus lábios, Snape escondeu-se na escuridão de um beco, esperando apenas para surpreender a sua presa. A excitação começava a tomar conta do seu corpo enquanto ouvia os passos lentos da mulher, cada vez mais perto.

Finalmente ela passou em frente à ruela, voltando ao seu campo de visão. Por estar envolto pela escuridão, ela não o vira.

Deu um passo e, com a sua voz aveludada e perigosa, disse:

- Se eu fosse um bandido... – A mulher imediatamente se virou com a varinha em punho. Mas a sua expressão se suavizou assim que viu a identidade daquele que a abordara. –... você estaria em sérios apuros agora.

Guardando a varinha em seu casaco, ela cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Um sorriso ameaçava brincar em seus lábios vermelhos.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o professor Snape! Se os boatos forem reais, professor, o senhor é, sim, um homem mal... Afinal, era comumente dito em meus tempos de Hogwarts que o senhor era um Comensal da Morte.

- Apenas boatos de adolescentes que não têm mais o que fazer.

Os dois passaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas se olhando. Era quase claro que um esperava que o outro tomasse a iniciativa... Eles se examinavam com os olhos. O intenso e lascivo brilho que saía tanto dos olhos azuis quanto dos negros evidenciava que ambos tinham a mesma idéia em mente.

Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio com a sua voz rouca:

- E se você fosse o bandido, professor? O que faria comigo agora, pobre mulher indefesa?

Snape molhou os lábios e, lentamente, segurou a mão da mulher, trazendo-a consigo para a privacidade daquela ruela. Encostou-a na parede. Acariciou o seu rosto, passeando carinhosamente o polegar pelos lábios carnudos, e desceu para o pescoço dela. Ela sorriu.

Debochada, disse:

- Tão carinhoso?

- Eu preciso deixar de ser um cavalheiro para ser um bandido?

E, com isso, ele desceu os seus lábios sedentos para o pescoço dela, arrancando-lhe suspiros enquanto o beijava e mordiscava. Lentamente, o casaco de pele foi despido.

- A primeira coisa que eu faria seria roubar-lhe isso.

Jogou o aparentemente caro casaco no chão e examinou-a. Ela trajava um vestido vermelho que lhe descia até a altura do joelho. Um decote avantajado valorizava os seus não tão grandes seios. Ela estava tão linda que Snape se sentiu o seu corpo reagir à simples antecipação do que faria com ela.

- E então?

- Então eu lhe levaria para um beco escuro, como esse. E o resto você sabe muito bem.

Os olhos azuis brilharam ainda mais. Lentamente, ela aproximou os seus lábios da orelha dele. Mordiscou-a e, com uma voz sussurrada, disse:

- E por que você não me mostra?

Snape sorriu.

- Muito bem...

Ele segurou com as duas mãos os braços da loira. Com força, empurrou-a contra a parede. Por um momento arrependeu-se achando que talvez passara dos limites. Mas os lábios carnudos partidos em excitação lhe mostraram que não; o que ela queria era exatamente realizar com ele aquela fantasia.

Lábios aos quais ele não poderia resistir nem se quisesse. Quase num impulso, tomou-os com os seus, fazendo-a suspirar com a surpresa. Logo as línguas ávidas se acariciavam furiosamente e as mãos não mais conheciam o pudor.

Os beijos de Snape começaram a descer. Concentrou-se no pescoço dela, passou para o colo e finalmente perdia-se entre seus seios. A mão afagava o seio com paixão por sobre o tecido do vestido até que, louco para tocá-la mais profundamente, afastou o decote e o expôs.

A boca dele imediatamente o tomou e começou a sugá-lo, mordê-lo. A acariciá-lo de forma tal que arrancou gemidos roucos da mulher... Enquanto a outra mão passeava devagar, elevando o tecido vermelho e revelando a coxa alva... seus dedos longos sempre subindo, até encontrar o elástico da calcinha.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão. A sua outra mão também encontrou o tecido da calcinha e, lentamente, começou a tirá-la.

Com uma voz rouca, ele disse:

- Nós não vamos mais precisar disso

Mordendo os lábios, ela sorriu. Fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo-o despir aquela peça íntima de forma tão... erótica.

Lentamente, Snape se levantou. Olhou mais uma vez naqueles profundos olhos azuis e a beijou, apertando em sua mão a calcinha cor-de-rosa.

Seus lábios suavemente deixaram os lábios daquela mulher e deslizaram numa carícia tenra pelo rosto dela, até que alcançasse a sua orelha. Abraçou-a mais fortemente quando sussurrou:

- Vire-se.

Ela sabia que aquela ordem significava que logo o teria completamente dentro dela, saciando o seu desejo e pondo fim àquela maravilhosa tortura. Com um sorriso satisfeito, virou-se, apoiando os braços na parede fria.

Mas acabar aquela tortura não estava nos planos de Snape. Antes disso, ela teria que revelar algo que há muito ele queria saber.

Controlando os seus impulsos, ele continuou com os seus movimentos lentos, deslizando as mãos pelas pernas dela e subindo o vestido vermelho, até que as nádegas macias estavam finalmente à mostra. Ele não resistiu e, com força comedida, deu-lhes uma tapa.

Ela deu um leve gemido surpreso, que logo foi acompanhado de um sorriso lascivo quando Snape puxou-lhe os cabelos e aproximou o seu rosto do dele. A sua voz saiu perigosa e extremamente sedutora.

- Agora seja uma boa menina e me diga o seu nome.

- Está nos arquivos de Hogwarts, professor. Por que você não procura?

Ele deu um meio-sorriso. Abaixou-se novamente, desta vez para beijar as nádegas, ainda rosadas pelo tapa. A loira mordeu o lábio e prendeu um suspiro de antecipação enquanto ele beijava cada vez mais embaixo... Ela pensou que ele aprofundaria as carícias, mas...

- Seu nome? – Ele impôs como condição para continuar os carinhos.

Ela bufou decepcionada, mas não cedeu.

- Pesquise...

Snape se levantou. Voltou a puxar o cabelo dela e sussurrou:

- Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez...

E, com isso, as mãos experientes desceram para a intimidade dela. Carícias gentis a faziam ofegar e sussurrar palavras desconexas, incentivando-o a continuar. A expressão no rosto dela o excitava mais e Snape sabia bem que não agüentaria torturá-la por muito tempo...

Mais ousado deslizou um dedo para dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer.

- Diga-me o seu nome! – Ele exigiu.

Ela estava tão molhada, tão pronta... Mais uma vez, pensou que não resistiria e acabaria tomando-a, perdendo, assim, mais uma vez a oportunidade de saber o nome daquela mulher.

Ela esquivou o corpo e deu um alto gemido de prazer. Parecia estar muito perto do ápice... provavelmente louca para tê-lo logo dentro de si. Uma fina lágrima pôde ser vista deixando os olhos dela.

Boa notícia: ela não resistiria por muito tempo.

- Eu... – Ela balbuciou, ofegante. – É Charlie! _Por favor..._

_Charlie..._

Sem esperar por mais nenhum convite, Snape encerrou a carícia, abriu rapidamente a sua calça e...

Finalmente, os dois corpos se juntaram e começaram aquele ritmo que tão bem tinham juntos. Os gritos contidos poderiam ser facilmente ouvidos por qualquer um que passasse por aquela rua... Mas eles não se importavam. Parecia que só existiam os dois no mundo inteiro.

Os movimentos logo ficaram mais intensos. O corpo de Charlie começava a se contorcer e ela inegavelmente dava início ao seu clímax. A satisfação de dar prazer conduziu-o ao seu próprio orgasmo.

E, enfim, os amantes ofegantes se abraçavam, descansando juntos.

Passou-se um tempo até que Snape se separasse dela e começasse a ajeitar as suas roupas. Charlie fez o mesmo, fazendo o vestido deslizar por suas pernas e vestindo o casaco de peles.

Com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e os grandes olhos azuis brilhando em contentamento, ela disse:

- Eu vou querer isso de volta.

Era para a calcinha cor-de-rosa que Snape ainda tinha em mãos que ela apontava. Os lábios de Snape rapidamente se curvaram num infame sorriso enquanto, em resposta, guardava a calcinha em seu bolso. Ignorando o que ela acabara de dizer, perguntou:

- Charlie, então? _Charlotte_?

- Exato.

- Então, _Charlotte_, eu acredito que não vá lhe devolver esta peça íntima hoje.

Charlie sorriu, abraçando-se a ele e tentando, sem sucesso, deslizar as mãos para dentro do bolso onde se encontrava a calcinha.

- Nunca pensei que o senhor fosse um fetichista, professor.

- Não? Depois de tantos encontros, minha querida, você já devia ter imaginado.

- Ok, então...

Com um rápido beijo nos lábios, ela se despediu. Mas, antes que saísse totalmente pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, ela se virou.

- Ah! Daqui há duas noites, por volta das duas da manhã, eu estarei vagando pelas ruas, sem calcinha. Seria uma boa oportunidade para você me devolver esta que está me tomando.

Ele quase sorriu: era a primeira vez que a loira de fato marcava de se encontrar com ele.

- Muito bem. Será uma boa oportunidade para descobrir o seu sobrenome.

Charlie ainda o olhou com os seus olhos azuis brilhando de desejo antes de desaparatar e o deixar sozinho... porém muito satisfeito.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, que betou esse cap!_


	2. Presa: Remo Lupin

**PRESA: REMO LUPIN**

_Eu me espicho no espaço feito um gato  
Pra pegar você, bicho do mato  
Saciar a sua avidez mestiça  
Que ao me ver se encolhe e me atiça  
Que num mesmo impulso me expulsa e abraça  
Nossas peles grudando de suor  
Hoje é o dia da graça  
Hoje é o dia da caça e do caçador_

Mais uma quente e solitária madrugada se anunciava na sede da Ordem da Fênix. No quarto em que costumava se hospedar, Nymphadora Tonks suspirava e revirava-se em sua cama, enroscando-se nos lençóis, abraçando o travesseiro e olhando para a lua através da sua janela aberta.

Faltavam apenas dois dias para a lua-cheia. Isso queria dizer que homem com quem ela sonhava todas as noites estava também, naquele exato momento, revirando-se em sua cama. A lua provavelmente estava o afetando, fazendo a sua libido subir a níveis astronômicos...

Tonks deu um pequeno gemido e abraçou-se mais ao travesseiro.

...E certamente estava completamente excitado. Exatamente igual a ela.

Mais um suspiro.

Já fazia alguns meses que Tonks vinha se encontrando com Remo Lupin. Não era um romance convencional; oficialmente, era só sexo. Ele sempre dizia que, se não fosse pela sua _condição especial_, eles estariam namorando... E ela acreditava plenamente na sua sinceridade, afinal Lupin não era o tipo de homem que inventaria desculpas para se livrar de um relacionamento. Se ele não quisesse uma mulher, não faria sexo com ela e pronto...

...Logo, isso queria dizer que ele gostava dela – ou então não lhe faria visitinhas noturnas vez por outra.

Mais uma vez, Tonks suspirou. Sentou-se na cama, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou demoradamente para a porta fechada.

Seria ótimo se ele simplesmente entrasse por aquela porta... No entanto, na última vez em que estiveram juntos, duas semanas antes, Remo deixara bem claro que eles não deveriam mais se encontrar. Que, por ser um lobisomem, ele jamais poderia assumir um relacionamento sério com alguém; nem mesmo com ela. E que era melhor que os dois parassem de se envolver antes que alguém acabasse se machucando...

Tonks mordeu o lábio. Na ocasião, quis avisar a Remo era já era tarde demais; que, se ele a deixasse, ela sairia machucada, sim. Mas não disse uma palavra – _era só sexo, afinal_.

Olhou mais uma vez para a porta. E uma idéia iluminou a sua mente.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Tonks foi até uma sacola de compras que estava displicentemente jogada no quarto e tirou dela uma pequena tanga vermelha. Uma peça íntima bem vulgar, ela sabia... Mas, se usada na ocasião certa...

Vestiu-a por debaixo da gigantesca camisa de flanela que Lupin esquecera em seu quarto e, olhando para o espelho, fez os seus cabelos ficarem longos e ruivos.

Decidida, ela abriu a porta do quarto e respirou fundo. Nunca foi mulher de esperar as coisas acontecer; sempre correu atrás do que queria. E, se era Remo que ela queria naquela noite, ela conseguiria.

Saiu.

XxXxXxX

A porta do quarto estava apenas encostada.

Após um longo suspiro para afastar o nervosismo, Tonks a empurrou. As dobradiças antigas a fizeram ranger, imediatamente chamando a atenção do homem que, sentado na beirada da sua cama, olhava absorto para a lua.

Remo Lupin sobressaltou-se. Os lábios de Tonks se curvaram suavemente ao ver o rosto preocupado do amante.

- Olá.

Ela percebeu que ele tentou reprimir um sorriso por um momento... mas não conseguiu. Logo Remo fechava os seus olhos, suspirava e a presenteava com o mais doce dos sorrisos. Ela imediatamente se sentiu encorajada a entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Nymphadora Tonks, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Tonks mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou lentamente enquanto Lupin levantava-se da cama para recebê-la. Com um sorriso lânguido ela percebeu que aquele homem espetacular não trajava absolutamente nada além do short de algodão branco do seu pijama, deixando o seu corpo perfeito à mostra.

- Nada demais, Remo. Apenas vim ver se você estava dormindo. Sabe, estou com uma insônia terrível...

Ele assentiu, puxando uma velha cadeira de madeira para perto da cama e convidando Tonks a sentar-se. Perguntou:

- Que horas são?

- Duas da manhã. – Tonks se acomodou. – Mas eu tinha quase certeza que você estaria acordado!

- Quase certeza? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentando-se de frente para ela. Tão perto... – Posso saber como?

- É simples: nos últimos três meses eu me aproximei de você de tal forma que me fez perceber pequenos detalhes em sua personalidade. Um deles é que você não consegue dormir muito em vésperas de lua cheia.

O breve sorriso de Lupin cresceu.

- Sim, sim. Grande defeito meu, essa insônia. Não sabia que você tinha percebido.

- E como não perceber?... Para ser sincera, no entanto – os lábios de Tonks se curvaram num sorriso malicioso –, eu sempre vi isso como uma das suas grandes qualidades.

Por um momento, ele apenas a olhou... Mas logo se lembrou o que eles sempre faziam naquelas noites de insônia.

As maçãs do rosto de Lupin coraram imediatamente, deixando-o com uma expressão patética, porém adorável.

- Dora... – ele disse lentamente num tom de aviso.

O sorriso de Tonks apenas se alargou.

- Mas, pode ficar tranqüilo: A minha visita não tem nada a ver com o fato que faltam apenas dois dias para a lua cheia e você está obviamente cheio de tesão reprimido! Eu não vou mencionar nenhuma vez que eu _sei_ como a lua lhe deixa; tampouco lhe lembrarei que as nossas noites mais selvagens aconteceram quando a lua estava mais ou menos como está hoje.

Remo corou ainda mais. Tonks quase riu, mas não queria quebrar o clima que estava tentando construir. Ela sabia bem que uma das coisas que mais excitava Remo era ouvi-la falar sobre sexo de uma maneira displicente... E naquela noite esta tática parecia estar funcionando, a julgar pelo volume que já começava a aparecer pelo short branco que ele usava.

Ela encarou aquele volume por um tempo. Lambendo os lábios, voltou encarar Remo. O pobre homem já a olhava com a expressão sofrida de quem não agüentaria essa tortura por muito tempo. Displicentemente, ela comentou:

- A lua está grande e amarelada... Você deve estar subindo pelas paredes!...

- Dora, por favor...

- ...Eu também estou.

Remo fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Com um sorriso, Tonks colocou as duas mãos sobre os joelhos nus dele e acariciou levemente a coxa, enroscando os seus dedos nos pelos espessos. Levantou-se e inclinou-se sobre ele, apoiando-se nas pernas dele. Remo, de olhos ainda fechados, apenas percebeu a aproximação dela quando a voz rouca soou em seu ouvido.

- Mas não se preocupe. Como eu disse, não estou aqui para me aproveitar do seu momento de fraqueza... a menos, é claro, que você queira que eu me aproveite de você.

Tonks sentiu-o suspirar e os lábios roçarem de leve em seu pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos.

Remo ainda quis resistir por um tempo... Mas, como Tonks bem sabia, a força de vontade não era a maior virtude do seu amante. Logo as suas mãos grandes deslizavam carinhosas pelas pernas dela...

Um tanto sarcástica, ela comentou:

- Então você _quer_ que eu me aproveite de você?

- Eu pensei que nós tínhamos combinado...

- Quer ou não quer?

Em resposta, Remo apenas suspirou. Carinhosamente, ele puxou as pernas dela, fazendo-a ajoelhar-se sobre ele. Tonks sorriu – a noite já estava ganha.

Lentamente, ela moveu o quadril, sentindo a ereção dele... E sentindo sobre seus lábios as vibrações da garganta dele num mais que contido gemido.

- Você gosta disso? – ela sussurrou, movendo-se mais uma vez.

- Sim... – ele respondeu rouco, jogando a cabeça para trás.

As mãos de Remo escorregaram das coxas para as nádegas de Tonks, apertando-as e fazendo-a se mexer mais uma vez, agora com um pouco mais de força, sobre ele.

Tonks aproveitou que a garganta dele estava totalmente exposta para beijá-la lentamente. Subindo... Mordiscando-lhe o queixo másculo e arranhando-se com a barba mal-feita... até, finalmente alcançar-lhe os lábios.

Tentando se manter o mais sensual possível, Tonks passou a língua sobre os lábios dele antes de encostar levemente os seus. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, sorvendo o gosto delicioso da boca dele. Fechou os olhos para apreciar. Os lábios de Remo partiram-se mais e ele se inclinou um pouco, forçando uma aproximação mais profunda entre os dois. Tonks sorriu, tomando Remo com fúria num beijo quase desesperado.

As mãos dele deslizaram para a sua cintura por debaixo da camiseta de flanela, acariciando-a até encontrar-lhe os seios. Tonks arqueou as costas para trás e abriu alguns botões da camisa, expondo os seus seios para ele. Erguendo uma sobrancelha e com uma adorável expressão de divertimento em seu rosto, Remo comentou:

- Essa camisa é minha.

- Se você quiser, pode tirá-la.

Ele mordeu os lábios, tomando novamente os seios com as mãos e começando a beijar o colo dela. Tonks agarrou-se aos cabelos castanhos e sorriu quando sentiu que os beijos de Remo traçavam um caminho para os seios. Gemeu baixinho quando a língua ávida chegou ao seu destino e começou a provocá-la.

Quase em retribuição, as mãos finas e delicadas passaram a deslizar sobre o peito cabeludo de Remo. Descendo cada vez mais, até atingir o ponto que sabia que o faria esquecer qualquer objeção que ele porventura tivesse àquela noite. Tomou-o com a sua mão experiente e sentiu Lupin expressar o seu prazer ao morder seu seio mais fortemente.

Por um momento, Tonks pensou que aquilo poderia durar para sempre. Mas, tão logo as suas carícias passaram a provocar sensações mais intensas em Remo, ele soltou os seus seios e passou a se concentrar apenas em seu próprio prazer, jogando a cabeça para trás e se deixando levar pelas sensações.

Nymphadora, naturalmente, viu isso apenas como uma deixa. Decidida a abater a sua presa naquela noite tomou-lhe mais uma vez a garganta com os lábios ávidos. Remo, desta vez, não economizou nos sussurros roucos de palavras desconexas e certamente imorais.

Ele estava quase enlouquecido... Mas Tonks o queria completamente louco. Por tanto, não evitou que os seus lábios macios começassem a fazer um já tão conhecido caminho que passava pelo peito de Lupin, descia pelo seu abdômen...

Ele segurou os cabelos dela, encorajando-a a continuar o que estava fazendo. Tonks desceu da cama, ajoelhando-se na frente dele para ficar numa posição mais confortável para aquilo. Olhou para cima e molhou os lábios, subitamente intensificando os movimentos da sua mão.

- Você gosta disso, Remo?

O lobisomem apertou os olhos e, quase a obrigando a continuar, empurrou a cabeça dela levemente para baixo... respondendo à sua pergunta, mesmo que sem nenhuma palavra.

Com um sorriso no canto dos seus lábios, Tonks voltou a dar atenção á pele de Remo – enquanto diminuía o ritmo dos seus movimentos; afinal, não queria que ele ficasse alegrinho demais antes do tempo.

Beijos lascivos foram demoradamente aplicados no umbigo dele... e então desceu mais um pouco por aquela tão conhecida trilha de pelos que levava exatamente aonde ela queria chegar.

Ele deu um gemido rouco quando Tonks finalmente chegou ao seu objetivo, afastou-lhe a cueca e tomou-lhe com os lábios... Sentindo o gosto tão masculino que aquele homem possuía. A respiração ofegante dele e as vezes que, mesmo sem querer, ele puxava o seu cabelo com mais força apenas a deixava mais e mais excitada. Era incrivelmente erótico como provocar aquelas sensações nele e saber o poder que ela tinha sobre ele fazia a sua libido aumentar... isso sem falar nas batidas aceleradas do coração e daquela deliciosa sensação de estar... sim, de estar apaixonada.

- Já chega... – ele disse num tom rouco.

Graciosamente, Tonks voltou a se ajoelhar sobre ele. Remo a olhou de uma forma tão apaixonada que fez o se coração pular.

Quase num sussurro, ela perguntou;

- Você quer que eu me aproveite de você, Remo?

Ele não respondeu, tomando apenas os seus lábios em mais um beijo apaixonado. Com um sorriso, Tonks se afastou.

- Eu quero você, Remo. Você quer transar comigo?

Remo a olhou por um tempo. E então, para a surpresa de Tonks, respondeu:

- Não.

Tonks respirou fundo, sentindo o peso da primeira batalha perdida. Mas a guerra não havia terminado. Reunindo toda a dignidade que lhe restava, ela se levantou – o que deixou Remo com uma inexplicável cara de desapontamento – abotoou a camisa e encaminhou-se à porta do quarto, confiando-se que, para que aquela noite acontecesse, ela poderia apostar no seu maior trunfo: o incontrolável fetiche que Lupin tinha por lingeries.

- Espere, Dora, não vá! Deixe-me explicar...

Fingiu que ia sair.

- Ah! – Ela disse voltando-se para ele, já com a porta aberta. – Só mais uma coisa: Sabe por que eu estou hoje com cabelos bem vermelhos?

Ainda parecendo um tanto aflito por Tonks ter lhe deixado – literalmente – na mão, Remo respondeu:

- Por quê?

Marota, ela mordeu levemente os lábios.

- Porque combina perfeitamente com a calcinha nova que estou usando nesse exato momento.

E, mesmo antes de absorver o semblante completamente excitado de Lupin, ela saiu. Apressou-se pelos corredores, até que voltou ao seu quarto.

Na certeza da visita de Remo, tirou a camiseta e deitou-se de bruços, esperando-o apenas com a sua mais nova peça íntima. E não demorou absolutamente nada para que ela ouvisse a sua porta sendo aberta lentamente e os passos vacilantes de Remo aproximando-se dela. Já esquecendo completamente a rejeição de pouco tempo atrás, ela sorriu.

Ele sentou-se na cama, mas ela ainda não o olhou. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos grandes passearem lentamente pela sua coxa, demorar no bumbum exposto pela indiscreta lingerie, subir pelas suas costas, causando arrepios e chegar ao pescoço. Foi quando ela sentiu o hálito quente do seu amante perto do ouvido... e, num sussurro que mais pareceu uma carícia ele confessou:

- Eu não transarei com você essa noite, Dora. Eu nunca _transei_ com você. Com _você_ eu só faço amor.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Sentindo lágrimas tomarem conta dos seus olhos, Tonks finalmente soube: o amava...

Lentamente, ela se virou, acariciou o rosto daquele homem, fechou os olhos e se entregou. Entregou-se para o beijo mais romântico e profundo que já experimentara. Entregou-se para a mais maravilhosa noite de amor que jamais tivera.

Naquela noite, ela se tornou dele. Remo Lupin abatera a sua presa.

Espere um pouco, quando ela deixou de ser a caçadora e se transformou na presa?

Espere um pouco, desde quando ela se importava?

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, Maninha perfeita que betou a fic. E, claro, para as lindas que revisaram: __**Shey, **__**Nandda, **__**Dory LeFay, **__**DevilAir, **__**Roxanne Norris, **__**Angie Rose**__** e **__**BastetAzazis**_


	3. Presa: Bellatrix

**PRESA: BELLATRIX**

_De tocaia fico a espreitar a fera  
Logo dou-lhe o bote certeiro  
Já conheço seu dorso de gazela  
Cavalo brabo montado em pêlo  
Dominante, não se desembaraça  
Ofegante, é dona do seu senhor  
Hoje é o dia da graça  
Hoje é o dia da caça e do caçador_

Os relógios da Mansão Malfoy marcavam duas horas da madrugada quando um estampido vindo da sala acordou Lúcio e a sua mulher.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou a voz sonolenta de Narcissa.

Lúcio já se levantava, vestindo um robe azul marinho. Ele sabia bem que uma invasão em sua casa àquela hora da noite só podia ser uma coisa...

- Deve ser algum recado do Lorde das Trevas, Narcissa.

A loira sentou-se na cama, arrumando com os dedos os cabelos e ajeitando em seu corpo a camisola de seda.

- Eu devo descer?

- Sim.

Bufando, Narcissa levantou-se, vestiu também um robe e aproximou-se do marido. Lúcio sabia bem o quão ela odiava essas reuniões no meio da madrugada. Sendo educada como ela foi, era normal que achasse um total absurdo ter alguém invadindo a sua casa em hora tão imprópria. Mesmo assim, Lúcio nada podia fazer: o Ministério já vinha desconfiando dele há algum tempo – embora realmente não achasse que Fudge pudesse lhe ameaçar de alguma forma – e se manter discreto era a coisa mais prudente a se fazer.

Tomando educadamente o braço da sua mulher, deixaram o quarto e começaram a se encaminhar para a sala. Ter Narcissa nestas ocasiões sempre era muito útil. Apesar de fina e requintada, a sua esposa sabia bem como expulsar uma pessoa da sua casa: com uma óbvia expressão de desagrado em seu rosto, ela deixava os Comensais encabulados e eles acabavam por dar os recados do Lorde das Trevas tão rapidamente quanto possível.

No entanto, foi descendo as escadas que Lúcio percebeu que, naquela madrugada em particular, seria melhor ter deixado a sua mulher dormir em paz.

No hall, olhando-os cansada estava Bellatrix Lestrange. Lúcio imediatamente sentiu uma curvinha infame formar-se nos seus lábios. Ignorou quando a sua mulher o deixou e foi abraçar a irmã.

- Bella!

- Oi, Cissy. Olá, Lúcio.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto descia lentamente os últimos degraus. Aproximou-se da bela morena e examinou o seu corpo. Apesar de estar coberto por um vestido composto demais para o gosto dele, ainda era possível ver as formas delicadas, porém voluptuosas.

Galante, tomou-lhe a mão e encostou-a demoradamente aos seus lábios. Bellatrix rolou os olhos e bufou.

- O que lhe traz aqui, Bellatrix?

- Você sabe muito bem o que me traz aqui, Lúcio. Não viria pôr em risco a reputação da minha irmã se não fosse necessário. Tenho recados para você.

Narcissa sorriu.

- Muito bem, então vamos todos à biblioteca, onde teremos mais privacidade.

E, como a boa anfitriã que era, Narcissa guiou-os à biblioteca. Lúcio imediatamente sentou-se em sua escrivaninha de carvalho; Bellatrix acomodou-se num sofá.

- Você quer alguma coisa, Bella? Um chá, talvez?

- Quero apenas que você vá dormir, Cissy. Está tarde, você está cansada e os assuntos que me trazem aqui são confidenciais.

Narcissa suspirou e, visivelmente aliviada e agradecida, despediu-se da irmã e deu um beijo de boa noite em seu marido.

Lúcio sorriu abertamente quando viu a sua mulher abrir a porta da biblioteca e sair. Imediatamente, uma idéia bem suja começou a se formar em sua cabeça.

- Estamos sós, Bella.

A mulher, aparentemente tentando fingir um pouco de indignação pela insinuação de Lúcio, cerrou os olhos e ignorou as suas intenções.

- Ao que parece – disse aborrecida.

Lúcio quase riu. Ele tinha um tórrido caso com Bellatrix desde quando noivou com Narcissa, e ela sempre, desde o início, tentava se mostrar indiferente a ele. Algumas vezes até passava-se por ofendida, mas nunca, no entanto, resistiu aos seus avanços. Sempre, fizesse guerra ou paz, acabavam na cama.

Não havia amor. Nunca houvera e nem nunca haveria. Lúcio sempre fora seguro de que o sentimento que nutria por sua mulher era grande e verdadeiro. Mas Narcissa era a esposa, e não a amante. Narcissa, na cama, era como gelo. Bellatrix era fogo.

Com um sorriso se formando no canto dos seus lábios, ele trancou a porta e isolou acusticamente a biblioteca.

- Ninguém nos incomodará agora, minha querida.

Bella rolou os olhos.

- Você não vai conseguir nada, Lúcio. Desista.

- Desistir de que? – ele disse, fazendo cara de inocente. – De escutar o recado que o Lorde das Trevas mandou para mim? Porque isso é _tudo_ que eu tenho em mente.

- Claro... – Bellatrix crispou os lábios enquanto via Lúcio usar mágica para fechar todas as cortinas da biblioteca, finalmente deixando-os livres de todo e qualquer olhar curioso. – Eu vim porque o lorde não lhe acha capaz de comandar sozinho a missão do Departamento de Mistérios.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não?

- Não. Ele não confia mais em você. Já passou o tempo em que você era o Comensal de ouro dele...

- De fato, eu vejo que hoje em dia ele prefere uma companhia mais agradável aos olhos. – Os olhos dele cravaram-se nos dela de uma forma tão intensa que fez a pele de Bellatrix arrepiar. Lentamente, molhou os lábios e, com um sorriso lascivo, perguntou. – Eu imagino o que você teve de fazer para se tornar a favorita do Lorde das Trevas, minha querida?

Ela tentou conter o sorriso, mas seus olhos inegavelmente passaram a exibir um brilho mais intenso.

- Não imagine.

- Mas eu não posso evitar. Minha personalidade voyerista gosta de se excitar lhe imaginando na cama, Bella. Mesmo que seja com o Lorde das Trevas.

- Então você costuma me imaginar fazendo sexo enquanto se toca...? – A curva que Bella vinha tentando conter formou-se em seus lábios.

- Você não imagina quantas vezes eu já fiz isso...

- E por que a sua _muito tarada_ "personalidade voyerista" não imagina a sua mulher dando pra um outro homem?

Lúcio deu de ombros.

- Simples: porque de Narcissa eu tenho ciúmes, de você não. E, claro, porque minha mulher não age como uma puta.

Bella bufou e rolou os olhos, quase não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Mas Lúcio apenas sorriu mais abertamente.

- Ora, Bella, tome isso como um elogio. Dama na mesa, puta na cama! E você domina isso muito bem. Especialmente a última parte.

- Podemos continuar com o assunto que me trouxe aqui?

Ele assentiu.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, Bella continuou com as suas observações sobre o Voldemort.

- Ao que parece, meu caro cunhado, o Lorde das Trevas não vem se impressionando muito com o seu desempenho como Comensal ultimamente...

Lúcio, mais uma vez, a olhou da forma sensual que bem sabia fazer. Bellatrix bem que tentava, mas, como todas as outras amantes que já tivera, não conseguia se livrar do seu despretensioso jogo de sedução.

Logo ele a viu parar o seu falatório prepotente e o olhar de forma igualmente libidinosa.

- Você poderia prestar atenção no que estou falando, Lúcio?

Era exatamente o que ele estivera esperando que ela perguntasse. Com o seu sorriso sedutor alargado, ele se levantou e começou a caminhar lentamente até Bellatrix. Os olhos dela pareciam ônix brilhantes o encarando com uma lascívia animal tão típica dela.

- É impossível me concentrar, Bella... – ele chegou bem perto. Suas mãos acariciaram o rosto dela levemente. Logo escorregaram para o seu pescoço e colo e, com precisão, começou a abrir os botões do seu vestido. – ...Quando você está usando um decote tão revelador.

Ela suspirou quando as mãos experientes começaram a acariciar-lhe os seios por cima do tecido. Fazendo o seu melhor para não deixar a voz rouca, Bellatrix respondeu:

- Eu não estava com nenhum decote até um segundo atrás, meu cunhado.

- Estava sim, em minha mente doentia.

Com um suspiro, Bella se rendeu. Os dedos finos lentamente desfizeram o nó do robe e o abriu, deixando o peito nu de Lúcio exposto. Os olhos dela desceram para as suas calças e um sorriso lânguido apossou-se dos seus lábios. As suas mãos femininas lentamente lhe foram aos joelhos e começaram a subir pelas coxas, deslizando pela calça do pijama. Encarando-o, ela enganchou as mãos no cós da calça e molhou os lábios.

A respiração de Lúcio ficou mais pesada com a antecipação do que ela tão claramente queria fazer para ele... _E que fazia tão bem._

- Então é por culpa da sua imaginação suja – ela disse com aquele tom de voz tipicamente macio e sedoso que usava somente quando estava em brasas – que você está tão obviamente excitado?

Lúcio baixou os olhos, vendo que, de fato, a sua ereção era óbvia através do tecido fino.

- O que eu posso dizer? Estou feliz em te ver, Bella.

A mulher gargalhou maldosamente e se levantou, deixando os seus lábios a apenas alguns centímetros dos dele. Tão próximos que Lúcio teve de fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não tomá-los com os seus imediatamente.

- _Não fique_.

E, empurrando-o, ela se afastou.

A sua voz voltara a ser aquela dura e seca de sempre. Lúcio pensaria que ela não estava mais excitada, mas o brilho luxurioso nos olhos negros dela era evidente.

- Isso tem que acabar algum dia, Lúcio.

- Por quê?

- Por causa de Cissy, claro.

Ele rolou os olhos – ela realmente queria conversar sobre aquilo de novo? Despiu totalmente o robe, sentindo os olhos dela se cravarem em seu abdômen bem definido.

- Narcissa não tem nada a ver com isso, minha cara.

Ele se aproximou e começou a beijar levemente o pescoço dela, roçando a barba mal feita e arrancando-lhe inegáveis suspiros. Ela não resistiria por muito tempo.

- Apenas o fato que ela é... – Um tímido gemido interrompeu a sua fala quando as mãos de Lúcio voltaram a brincar com os seus seios. – Ela... Hmm... Ela é a sua mulher e minha ir--- irmã.

Ignorando totalmente à menção à sua esposa, ele abriu mais três botões do vestido de Bella. Ela não apresentou nenhuma resistência quando ele expôs completamente os seus seios. Admirou-os por um instante.

- Eu adoro os seus seios, Bella...

Eles não estavam exatamente como eram quando Lúcio os viu pela primeira vez, mas, ainda assim, continuavam fartos e suculentos... Ele não viu o sorriso satisfeito de Bella quando ele desceu para brincar um pouco com eles.

Os seus lábios tomavam-no e sugavam-no. Mordiam e acariciavam-no. Exatamente do jeito que ele sabia que a levava à loucura.

Com a sua respiração ofegante e entre gemidos e sussurros, Bella perdeu completamente o controle. Arqueou o seu corpo, entregando-se totalmente. Uma perna se ergueu, sendo logo segura por Lúcio. Os corpos se juntaram mais.

Logo as mãos despudoradas dela escorregavam até o cós da calça. Lúcio cerrou os olhos quando ela finalmente começou a acariciar a sua ereção.

Ele logo parou de dar atenção aos seios dela. Com um sorriso vacilante em seu rosto e com os olhos totalmente cerrados de prazer, ele ordenou:

- De joelhos, Bella.

Os olhos da mulher brilharam para ele. Depois, mirou a sua ereção. Molhou os lábios e, mais uma vez, o sorriso maldoso se apossou do seu rosto.

- Não.

Mas Lúcio bem sabia que isso aconteceria, não desanimou. Apenas viu, com crescente interesse, Bella caminhar até a mesa e sentar-se bem na beirinha. Ela abriu as pernas e ergueu o seu vestido quase numa carícia, deslizando-o pelas suas coxas. As mãos escorregaram até a cacinha que, pelo pouco que ele conseguia ver, era negra e acariciou-se por algum tempo.

A imagem o excitou tanto que se viu olhando-a faminto enquanto as suas mãos agarravam o seu membro num ato solitário. Lentamente, começou a encaminhar-se para ela.

- De joelhos, Lúcio – ela disse, imitando-o.

E ele não perderia por nada este convite. Ajoelhando na frente dela, ele segurou sobre os seus ombros a perna esquerda de Bella. Lentamente, começou a mordiscá-la e beijá-la. E subindo. Quando chegou à parte interna da coxa, quase na virilha, sentiu as mãos dela começar a acariciar a sua cabeça.

Finalmente, depois de dar uma atenção mais longa que o necessário à virilha – apenas para enlouquecê-la mais um pouco – Lúcio chegou ao seu objetivo. Sentiu a mulher se arquear e estremecer enquanto a sua língua trabalhava ávida...

O gosto dela... como ele sentia falta.

Ele estava com tanto tesão que chegava a doer. Tinha que acabar logo com aquilo. Para apressar o gozo de Bella, ele a penetrou com um dedo. Ela gritou – escandalosa como sempre.

Tão quente... tão molhada...

Os gritos exagerados de Bella apenas o excitaram mais e ele se viu aliviado quando ela começou a se contorcer num orgasmo.

Imediatamente, levantou-se. Os olhos dela, cegos de prazer, cruzaram os dele. Quase implorando, ela disse.

- Tire a minha calcinha...

- Não.

E, apesar do olhar confuso dela, Lúcio lhe tomou os lábios no beijo que há tanto esperava. Com uma mão ele lhe segurava a nuca, assegurando-se que não a deixaria fugir daquele beijo. Com a outra, ele lhe afastou a calcinha e, de uma vez só, ele a penetrou.

Sentiu em seus lábios o suspiro de Bella. Sentiu os movimentos que ela fazia com o quadril – e que apenas ela sabia fazer. Cerrou os olhos. Lentamente, Bellatrix se deitou sobre os livros e papéis da escrivaninha, abrindo os últimos botões do seu vestido e expondo os seus seios para ele, acariciando-os.

Com a voz rouca ela sussurrou.

- A su--- A sua personalidade--- hmmm... voyerista está send--- sendo satisfeita?

Exatamente como ele gostava... Lúcio não respondeu, mordendo o lábio com força. Apertou mais as nádegas de Bellatrix em suas mãos, acelerando os seus movimentos. Logo ele viu que não agüentaria mais se segurar.

- É melhor você gozar logo, minha querida.

Obedecendo, Bella decidiu ajudá-lo, levando os seus dedos finos à sua intimidade e estimulando-se. O orgasmo veio quase imediatamente para os dois.

Bella preguiçosamente se sentou, enlaçando Lúcio com os braços. Sem nunca quebrar o contato visual, colocou suavemente os seus lábios ao dele. Com a sua típica voz debochada – embora um pouco mais rouca e entrecortada pela sua respiração ofegante – ela disse:

- Não foi tão bom quanto na última vez.

Ele sorriu.

- De fato. Devemos repetir para tentar superá-la?

- Acho que seria o mais prudente, sim.

- Tudo bem. Mas dessa vez, você fica de joelhos.

**XxXxXxX**

_fim_

**XxXxXxX**

_Ok... Talvez essa não tenha sido tão soft assim... Huheueheuheueheuheuh!_

_Mas enfim... Revisem! XD_

_Bjus e mais bjus para a __**Shey**__, maninha queridérrima que betou essa fic. E, claro, para as lindas que revisaram: __**DevilAir, BastetAzazis, Dori LeFay, Roxane Norris, Nandda, Shey e FerPotter**_


End file.
